


Wow

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>framby asked:</p><p>Hey hey hey friend, I have another idea! :) you know this video about a man that is still on painkiller and doesn't recognize his wife but thinks he hits jackpot with her? What about something like that but with Derek as the man on painkiller? maybe he could've digest a little too much wolfbanes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

Stiles is not exactly worried.

He knows what happened, he knows that Derek has been a magnificent idiot and put too much wolfsbane in his drink.

Idiot.

But now, he is waiting for his idiot to wake up so he can give him a stern lecture about responsible drinking - his father would be so proud - before taking him home.

For now, Derek is lying on a bed in the back of Deaton’s clinic, and Stiles is thumbing his way through a book Kira recommended.

The moment Derek starts stirring, though, Stiles is on his feet, coming to stand next to him.

"Hey," he says softly. Derek smacks his lips and winces.

"Ow," he groans pitifully, and Stiles reaches to brush his hair out of his face.

Stiles has half a mind to call Deaton over when Derek wiggles on the bed to face him, his eyes drifting over Stiles’ body unashamedly.

"Did the Doctor send you?" Derek asks, voice still laced with the wolfsbane and Stiles cocks an eyebrow. "Man, you’re some fine eye candy," Derek adds and now, Stiles has to huff a laugh.

"Seriously, prettiest man I’ve ever seen," Derek insists, rubbing his nose in a childish gesture that tugs at Stiles’ heartstrings. It’s so much like something Clare would do as she wakes up - no more wondering where she picked it up. "Are you a - a model?"

Stiles is laughing softly now, because this is all precious - he’ll have to ask Deaton for his security camera footage.

"Nope," he manages to say, pushing a bottle of water in Derek’s wandering hand, "I’m just going to stay here with you, big guy."

Derek makes a soft sound of approval, and Stiles continues. “My name is Stiles, I’m your husband?”

Derek’s eyes widen at that, a soft, unbelieving smile stretching his lips. “My husband?” he repeats, the smile turning cocky. “Wow, holy shit I hit the jackpot.”

Stiles looks away to giggle as silently as he can before Derek reaches for his wrist. “How long?” he asks, his mouth twisted in a little frowning grimace.

Stiles puts his free hand on top of Derek’s. “Give or take 7 years - now drink your water, you’re still waking up.”

"Do we have children?"

Stiles’ laughter is mixed with his sigh. “One - for now,” he adds, and Derek nods slowly as he takes a mouthful of water.

"Oh man," Derek says, voice tired and … sad? "I’m so sorry, baby."

Stiles’ heart jump at the sweet petname - Derek doesn’t use it very often, it makes it all the sweeter.

Derek swallows down a couple more times, his eyes stuck on Stiles the whole time. Stiles is brushing his fingers along Derek’s arm and he can’t help but smile fondly at his big Wolf.

"Let me see you - let me look at your face," Derek says softly, smiling when Stiles takes a step to be more into the soft light of the bedside lamp.

"You really are perfect," Derek whispers and Stiles shakes his head with a depreciating laugh. "Turn around?"

That makes him laugh harder. “You perv,” he replies and a crooked smile appears on Derek’s face, his front teeth digging in his lower lip.

"Come on, baby, turn around for me?"

"No," Stiles says with a laugh, "drink your fucking water you moronic wolf."

"We’re married?" Derek asks one more time, his eyes dropping again. "Wow," he repeats, his head lolling to the side just before he starts snoring lightly.

Stiles shakes his head and picks the bottle from his limp fingers before sitting back on his chair.

Idiot.

With a smile, Stiles looks at the soft smile on Derek’s face.

Yep - his idiot.


End file.
